Way Up North
by Mr. Blender
Summary: What exactly DID happen on that hunt Blake went on with Nora and Ren? Blake travels up North to help the duo track a troublesome Ursa in a snowy climate, and oddness ensues from there. -A one shot of my Wedding in the World of Snow story-


**This is a one-shot for one of my favorite reviewers, Ann E. Casap , who wanted to see exactly what Blake was doing during the week she was on a hunt with Nora and Ren in my story. She really helped me out when I was feeling unsure about some of my writing, so I just wanted to give an extra-special thank you! That being said, this CAN be a standalone story, but some things might make more sense if you read my other RWBY story, Wedding in the World of Snow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a long flight down to the village that Nora and Ren had sent coordinates from, so far out of the way that the pilot kept giving Blake looks as if she had made the place up. It wasn't bad enough that the transport didn't have proper heating, she had to deal with pilot scrutiny, too? After assuring the man (for the seventeenth time in the last hour) that he was INDEED flying to a real place, the cat faunus took a seat in the back and pulled her coat snugly around her slightly shivering body. She had to admit that Nora wasn't kidding when she said that the surrounding environment around the village was 'knock you on your furry tushy' cold. Though, she'd rather forget her second remark that she would be able to quote unquote 'use her own chest as a weapon if she unleashed those bad boys'.

It was cold, let's just leave it at that.

Blake sighs, snuggling closer into the warm fur around the neckline of her coat and taking a soft sniff. To be honest, this wasn't even her coat. It was her blonde girlfriend's. The night before she had left, Yang had bounded up to her with a grin on her face and presented the coat proudly.

'_I've been wearin' this all day, just for you, Blake-y~! It'll keep ya warm an' it even smells like me, 'cus I KNOW you like that…'_

Blake smiles warmly as she recalls the memory. After so long being together, Yang seemed to know all of the faunus' little enjoyments. Like scent, for instance. Being a faunus, Blake was gifted with a remarkable sense of smell. While it came in especially handy for tracking, there were other, more simple, uses for the enhanced sense. She enjoyed pleasant smells much more so than the average person would, proving especially true when it came to her mate. Yang's scent could only be described by her as warmth (as well as a slight hint of the citrusy shampoo the woman used) and made her feel, above all, safe. Yang knew this fact and was sure to make certain that long trips were accompanied by one of her coats or scarves to wear, giving the reason 'just because' in response.

She only wished the timing had been better for her leave. For, she and Yang had been discussing a very important change in their lives. A change that Yang, herself, insisted to be the frontrunner of. They still hadn't completely agreed on who would, as Blake didn't quite know if Yang was the best idea, but they knew they wanted this. They were ready. It was just a matter of who. Yang was so excited that she was already building the spare room at this very moment. She always DID have this crazy enthusiasm when it came to things that interested or excited her.

Thankfully, she hadn't been angry or even peeved that Blake had to go help out their friends. She had, instead, wrapped Blake in the tightest hug possible and given a kiss so warm that it almost made the faunus go mushy at the knees. '_We're talkin' about this when you come back, though, right?_' She had asked quietly, afterwards. Blake had agreed that, as soon as she got back, she would talk until they had decided what to do. That had made Yang smile. That big, sunny smile..

'Just another reason why I'm crazy about her, I suppose…' Blake muses to herself as she gently closes her eyes, not surprised when she feels her chest rumbling with a soft purr. Unfortunately, her blissful content didn't last long, as the transport soon landed at their destination with a rather loud sound that jarred Blake from her rest.

"Alright, Miss Belladonna, we're here... uh... wherever 'here' is…" The pilot says nervously as Blake rubs her eyes, slowly rising. "I'll be back in a week and a half to get you guys back to Vale, alright?"

"Thank you. I will see you then." Blake replies, gathering her bag from the floor as she walks to the door and waits for the man to release the seal.

A hiss of air is heard from the steel door as the mechanisms inside shift and pull it upward, the pilot giving the faunus a nod to go (also murmuring a low and awed 'so THAT'S a member of RWBY..') as she steps out into the snow-covered area. She takes a few steps forward, her boots crunching in the white powder beneath, as she hears the sounds of the transport taking off back into the sky.

"Well, you're here now, Blake… Remind yourself again why you decided to travel halfway around Remnant to search in the cold when you could be reading a nice book while cuddling next to your fireplace of a girlfriend?" The woman mutters as she hoists her bag up onto her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, because I'm too nice for my own good…"

"And, because you'd have missed the opportunity to hang out with US~!" A loud, rambunctious, feminine voice yells, getting louder and closer with each word until the full mass of Nora Valkyrie slams into Blake's back at full speed.

"Hello, Nora." Blake mumbles as she's inevitably lifted into the air to be hugged into oblivion by the hammer wielder, the woman affectionately rubbing her cheek against her back. "Nice to see you again."

If there was one person who could stand toe to toe with Yang on the tightness (and affection) of hugs, it was Nora. In fact, there was a particularly terrifying incident in which the two had hugged each other and ended up causing the destruction of a small corner store in the ensuing battle for what they had both later referred to as 'hugging dominance'. Weiss had chastised both of them for being so idiotic as she paid off the damages with a face full of rage, knowing full well the two couldn't pay for such hefty fines.

"Oh, you, too! I'm so glad you could come over and help us out, we were getting all annoyed and stuff at these darn Ursa! They're SUCH a PAIN to track down! We just keep following the tracks, only to lead to… NOTHING… It's spooky, Blake, SOOO spoooky~!" The redhead rambles, her cheek continuing to rub the faunus' back as her grip grows tighter.

"Nora, I think you should let her go before her eyes pop out of her head." comes a calm, cool voice from a short distance away, coming closer with a few crunches of snow.

Nora immediately loosens her hold on Blake a bit, sending a grin back to her dark haired (yet, still with that strip of pink that made Nora squeal every time he let her curl it around her fingers) husband as he walks up. "Aw, but Reeen… She's so cuddly…"

"Yes, but I'm sure that she's not in the mood after that long flight." He holds out his arms to his hyper wife, his smile telling Nora all she needs to know as she shoots off Blake and barrels into him. Blake sends him a thankful expression, blushing a bit from the abundantly affectionate actions of Nora.

Her thankful expression turns to a smile as she's finally able to gaze upon her friends, having not seen them in quite a while with all the craziness that's happened lately. What, with Ruby and Weiss being in the hospital this whole time and the insanity that it occurred from. "So, I heard you have an Ursa tracking problem?"

Ren nods, Nora finally letting go of her husband after a few affectionate nuzzles and rubs that are returned by the green-coated man. "Yes, but how about we get back to the village to talk about the specifics? You look like you're freezing."

"You have NO idea."

* * *

As they walked back through the village, with Nora giving random waves to some of the villagers that are returned with both odd expressions and raised eyebrows, Blake notices that the village is completely composed of cat faunus as Ren explains the situation to her.

"As you can see, there are a lot of faunus here… They're pretty shaken up, some of their homes have been wrecked in the time it's taken to try to get this thing… When we first got here, we trailed it for a while... followed the signs…"

Blake nods as he speaks, urging him to continue. He shakes his head, his ponytail shaking behind him.

"But, we lost it. And, we KEEP losing it. We've tried everything we know to get back on the Ursa's trail but, every time we do, it disappears completely and the trail goes completely dry. We've been on this hunt for a few weeks now and are still no closer to slaying the beast."

"Why didn't you ask some of the faunus to help? I'm sure they would be able to give you information, this seems to be an old faunus village, judging by the architecture of the houses… They've likely been here a long time. Certainly they know something of the Ursa populations-"

"Well, it doesn't help that we can't understand a single thing most of the villagers are saying, they're speaking a language that even Nora can't decipher…" He says, glancing over at his wife and wincing as she speaks to a couple of the faunus.

"Bumblebee-Tuna, Bumblebee-Tuna, everyone!" She moves in close to one with a skeptical expression before offering her hand slowly. "Nora Valkyrie, professional huntress, how are you doing this evening? Bumblebee-Tuna."

Ren sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Unlike you, we can't pick up scent trails. So, we were hoping you might be able to pick the trail back up if we led you to the place we lost it. Do you think that you could do it?"

Blake nods, giving a small smile to the dark haired man. "There's not a Grim, yet, that I haven't been able to track. It's going to take some time, depending on how far away it's gotten since you lost it. I want to speak to a few locals, too. See if they can tell us what kind of Grim inhabit this area, just so we can prepare for any… surprises we might run into."

"You know how to speak their language? How?"

"Well, I might be a little rusty, but I think I can speak it well enough to hold a good conversation. And, as for how?" She says, giving a twitch of her ears to make a point.

"Right. Then, we'll get started in the morning. You've had a long flight and probably want to rest and warm up a bit."

"Take a cat nap!" Nora cuts in as she returns from the group of very confused faunus, all scratching their heads.

Blake smiles as she looks over at the group, glancing back at Ren. "That sounds fine to me. But, before I do…"

Blake looks over to the faunus and calls a few words in a strange-sounding language that seems to flow off her tongue, causing Nora to turn to her husband and whisper 'I didn't know Blake spoke gibberish!'

"What did you say?" The huntsman asked as the group disperses, moving out into the village.

"That Nora was a beast of pink that would sneak into their homes and steal their children, if they didn't lock their doors at night."

"What?"

"Coool!"

Blake laughs at her friends' reactions, being both classic Ren and Nora. "I'm kidding. I told them that Nora didn't speak their language, so they shouldn't worry about her."

Ren lets out a sigh of relief, running a hand through his darkly colored hair. She wouldn't be surprised if that pink strand would soon be grey, with all he went through with Nora. "I think your relationship with Yang has started to meld her humor onto you, Blake."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to be jokey with Yang, if you haven't noticed."

"Agreed. Shall we head to the inn? That's where me and Nora have been staying, while we were waiting for you to come."

"As long as they have a fire going, I'm all for it."

* * *

After a good nap (which Nora still referred to as a catnap) and a hearty meal of stew made by the innkeeper, Blake was up and ready to track down an Ursa. Before leaving, she spoke with the villagers to find out that Beowolves also stalked the forest with Ursa. There was also some manner of 'winged Grim' that Blake assumed would be a Nevermore. Nora had made it known that she was glad that there were no King Taijitu, as it was too cold a climate for their blood, for she really didn't want to 'tangle with a two-headed snake on a Wednesday'. After procuring some supplies from one of the small shops and packing them away in their bags, they head out to track their Grim.

Ren hadn't been wrong, as the tracks really did stop at the area they had tracked it last and completely disappear. It actually surprised her, as she had scanned around the immediate area for any tracks they may have missed before to find absolutely nothing. It was truly a puzzling idea to behold.

"See what I mean? Absolutely nothing. It's gone. Ursa tracks that lead into nothing…" Ren sighs, crossing his arms across his chest as he sets his bag down to rest.

"Nope, nothin', nada, zip, zilch, AND the big goose-egg!" Nora adds, kicking a small stone at her feet across the snow.

"This IS curious…" Blake mumbles quietly, shaking her head at the sheer lack of evidence presented to her. "Search around, maybe we can find some fur that I can use to get the scent more clearly. Because, right now, all I smell is Nora's body wash. Strawberry?"

"Yup! Glad SOME-body noticed."

"I said you smelled good, Nora."

"But, you didn't point out that I smelled like strawberries!"

Ren sighs, looking back to his wife with an exhausted expression. "Nora, you smell like strawberries. Smells good."

Nora squeals happily, wrapping her husband in a big hug and pressing a small, affectionate kiss to the tip of his nose that actually makes him smile a bit. "Yay, you noticed! And, you smell like apples! You smell goood~" She hums, tracing a finger down the zipper of his coat.

"Nora… Blake's standing right here."

"I-I'm just feelin' your zipper, Ren! Heh, ohh, shiny!" She says, giving a slight, nervous chuckle and glancing over to Blake's raised eyebrow with a sheepish grin. "Whaaaat? He's my husband and he's hot! Usually, it's just us, so I can get away with that kinda stuff…"

Blake chuckles and shakes her head in amusement. "Well, as much as I would love to watch you try to get what you want in the snow, Nora… We've got a job to do, first. See if you can't find me some fur, so we can finish this job quickly."

"Aye-Aye, Captain Kitty!" Nora replies, making a salute with her hand before starting to comb through the area with Ren for something Blake could use to pick up the scent.

After a bit of searching, they find a clump of damp fur lying in the snow that was nearly buried in the footprint of the Ursa and bring it up to Blake. "Think you can use this?"

"I should be able to." She says, taking the small clump from Nora's fingers and giving it a small sniff.

Her reaction is almost immediate as the pungent smell fills her nose, causing her to drop the clump and hold her poor nose with a loud exclamation of 'SHIT!'. Ren and Nora exchange looks as Blake shakes her head, burying her nose into Yang's coat and inhaling desperately to get the scent out of her senses.

"Was it THAT bad?" Ren asks curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"Imagine the worst thing you've ever smelt and multiply it by a thousand." Blake groans, feeling just a little more relieved now that Yang's warm scent is now occupying her senses. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever smelt. I don't know what that was, but it wasn't an Ursa."

"What could it have been, then?" Ren wonders aloud to himself, rubbing his chin lightly. "Do you still have enough of the scent to track it?"

"Oh, believe me, it's pretty engrained."

With that, they started to track the beast. Trekking through the snow as Blake followed the pungent scent through the air, muttering to herself about how awful it smelled to her.

* * *

It had taken a few days to finally nail down where the Grim was located, with frequent stops for the night when Ren and Nora couldn't see two inches in front of them. It was strange, sleeping in a single tent with the excitable Nora. What, with her constant attempts to seduce Ren, only to remember that Blake was still there. Not that she blamed Nora, she was head over heels in love with her husband and Blake was a very, very quiet person. Not to mention, she mixed in well with the darkness in the tent. Only when her eyes opened, shining bright in the darkness, did Nora give a sheepish 'Sorry, Blake. Forgot again.'. She had to wonder to herself how often this ended up happening to Ren, since they went on every single hunt together. Whether the contract was for just one huntsman or two, they were always together. And, from what Blake had seen from this hunt, Nora had a fairly large sexual appetite when it came to her husband. She actually felt a bit bad for making the poor woman blush and fiddle around, as she was so used to it being just the two of them. This was probably their time to do things like this, with how much the two seemed to work. Not that they didn't like having Blake there (Nora was also very glad to see her and engaged in many conversations during their trek), it was just different.

By the end of a few days' time, it was pretty obvious that Nora was being affected by her efforts to keep herself from doing anything that she thought might make Blake uncomfortable. That included sensual voices, naughty touching, and flirting. She developed this funny twitch of her eye whenever the urge came to her and she suppressed it. They had been walking on a lake of rather thick ice as Blake followed the smell when she had addressed Nora about this.

"You know, Nora, you don't have to keep censoring yourself around me. While, true, that I don't want to hear you two making love right next to me, I have no problem with you doing anything else. I do have Yang Xiao Long as my girlfriend, so nothing you do is really going to unnerve me."

Nora had just about cried when Blake had said that, releasing a week's worth of pent-up sensuality all at once toward her husband. When all was said and done, Nora had a cool and content look on her face, while Ren was flushed and now the one to be trying to keep his cool.

"Ah~ Much better-"

"Wait, guys!" Blake said, holding up her hand. "We've found it. It's on this lake."

"Really?" Ren asks, starting to pull his weapons out of his coat sleeves. "Where? Ahead of us? To the right?"

Blake sniffs the air again, eyes widening in realization. "Above."

"What?"

"Above!" She yells, surging forward to push Ren out of the way as a large, black figure slams into the ground where he was and roars loudly.

As Blake helps him back to his feet, the pungent smell fills her nose again and forces her to look up to see what it is. She gasps as she sees the grotesque beast in front of her, the stench causing her to gag as it overflows her sensitive nose and sets her faunus senses ablaze. The beast is an Ursa, undoubtedly, in body, but has the long, black wings of a Nevermore and a long, serpentine tail with a Taijitu head on the end.

"Snakes! It had to be snakes!" Nora yells, gaining the beast's attention.

"What the hell is that thing?" Blake coughs, nearly about to throw up as she tries to regain some manner of coherence in her blurry head.

"It's not going to be alive long enough for us to find out." Ren growls as he sees a massive paw slam into Nora and send her skidding across the ice, bolting upwards and sprinting toward it.

He fires rapid shots from his weapon, every calculated blast slamming into the Taijitu head with deadly accuracy. The beast whirls around to focus on its newest attacker, its leathery wings flapping strongly to send gusts of wind at the huntsman in an attempt to stop him before he gets too close. This effort, fortunately for Ren, doesn't deter him and he jumps up to wrap his arm around the writhing snake tail's throat. He uses his position to send blasts pounding down into the Grim's back and wings, causing it to roar in pain and start to take flight.

By this point, Blake has started to recover just a bit and pulls out her weapons to give them a quick swing before charging onward. She cries out as she throws them to the beast, the long ribbons wrapping around its legs, and forces it back down to the ground with a grunt of effort. It thrashes around, causing the ice below it to ring out with a deep crunching sound.

"Ren, the ice!" Blake calls out, hearing further crackling as the Grim tries to free itself.

"I know, I hear it!" He yells back, his Stormflower pistols currently lodged against the Taijitu's mouth to avoid its dripping fangs. He struggles to keep it back as the wings continue to flap, aggressively trying to get the annoyance off its owner's back. The huntsman finally manages to deflect the snake head downwards, giving him enough of an opening to slash its head off with his blade with a yell of effort. The Grim roars in agony as the tail's head falls to the ice, now thrashing tremendously. It's rough wing makes hard contact with Ren's chest, knocking the wind out of him as he flies backwards into the ground.

"REN!" Nora yells as she sees her husband go down, eyes narrowing in anger as she spins Magnhild into hammer form and charges forward toward the beast. Blake realizes what the woman is about to do far too late, Ren's yell of 'Nora, don't!' not reaching her either, pulling the ribbon off the beast just as a blast from the hammer sends Nora skyward before launching her down in a spinning attack with the added might of a furious battle cry. Ren's eyes widen as her hammer smashes into the monster, the audible sound of its spine snapping in two as it makes contact. The force of the blow shatters the ice and sends both Nora and the Grim plunging into the frigid water below, the sound of Nora's surprised cry ringing in the cold air before being drown out as she falls.

Blake and Ren surge forward to the hole that was created by the impact, Ren looking noticeably more worried as his eyes search for his wife. Nora suddenly bursts out of the hole, soaking wet as she frantically grabs at the slippery ice surrounding it. Both Blake and Ren reach quickly forward to grab her as tight as they can, pulling her out of the freezing water.

"B-B-Brr… Th-that's r-r-real c-cold, down there…" Nora mumbles, shaking as the cold wind hits her soaked body.

"Nora, that was a pretty reckless move! What were you thinking?" Ren says, concern heavy in his voice.

"S-S-Sorry, R-Ren, I-I s-saw you g-go down and g-got angry…"

Ren sighs as he slowly helps Nora back to her feet, her body quivering violently. "We've got to get you out of the open. Let's get off this lake and set up a tent."

Blake nods quickly. "Yeah, I think that'd be best. We need to warm her up before the cold sets into h-"

A loud, muffled roar comes from under the water, causing all to look back at the hole in the ice in shock. "You've got to be kidding me. There's no way… I HEARD its spine snap!"

"Well, like it or not, it's still alive." Blake hisses as she readies for battle, her weapons snapping into her hands as a soaked paw grapples into the ice.

"Stay with Nora. This one's mine." Ren says seriously, slowly moving Nora over to Blake so that she can help her a bit. "This won't take long."

Blake has to admit that the normally soft-spoken Ren is actually rather intimidating in this way, his eyes steely and determined to end what had attacked his wife. Not unlike Nora, herself, when Ren had been hit aside. He got this low growl to his voice, one that clearly showed that he meant business. Nothing messed with Nora Lie and vice-versa. It was easy to see why.

As the beast's head finally rises out of the hole, Ren slashes Stormflower's blade right across its eyes and causing it to roar in pain. As it throws its head back, he brings his sword down on its paw and cleaves half of it off in one, swift stroke. The beast's main grip on the ice lost, it finds most of its body submerging back in the water. Only one paw keeps it out of the water, with the head roaring loudly at the huntsman as he glares at it. He quickly severs the other paw and, in the split second that it falls back toward the water, he holds one pistol toward its head. A loud shot rings out and the body of the beast slips into the water as it falls limp, Ren blowing the smoke off his pistol before putting it away.

"Done." He says coolly, before walking back to his wife and Blake as they all start to head toward the shore. "Alright, I've got the tent and sleeping bags in my bag. Where are the matches for the lamps?"

"I-I-In m-my b-b-bag.." Nora stutters, holding up her soaking wet bag with a frown. Well, that is, as much as she could in her current state of body.

"Damn it." Ren sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Let's just focus on getting the tent up, first. Get her out the elements and those wet clothes."

"Noo, th-that's alright.. I'm fine, Ren, really. I'm feelin' warmer, already.. Heh, heh, snkk~"

"Ren, this is really bad. She's stopped shivering…"

Ren pulls down his pack with grunt, quickly pulling the tent out of it and starting to set it up as fast as he can. Blake starts to try taking the wettest clothes off, so they can be ready when everything has been set up. Nora whines and struggles, her eyelids starting to dip lazily down as Blake removes her jacket.

"Blaaake, stoooop… As pretty as you are, I don't want you to strip me right now… Maybe later… I'm fiiiine, leave me alone…" She says, her voice starting to slur slightly.

"Nora, you're not in your right mind, I'm trying to help you. You can't keep these clothes on, you'll freeze to death."

Nora continues to struggle against Blake, until Ren comes over to help. "Nora, we have to take these clothes off. You're soaking wet." He says in a low, soothing tone.

"Long as I can get YOU outta…" She slurs, eyes closing all the way and causing both her husband and friend to panic. She slumps against Ren, muttering things in a quiet, slurred voice.

"Get her inside, Ren. I'll get the bags."

Ren nods, pulling his ice cold wife inside the tent with such quickness that it might as well have left an afterimage. Blake heaves the bags up on her shoulders before darting inside the tent, eyes lighting in the dark up as she looks over the two. Ren has stripped all the wet clothes off her, toweling off the wet areas of her body as well as he can. Her eyes are slightly open now, but still looking foggy and vacant.

"What are we going to do, Ren? The matches are too wet to strike a fire and she NEEDS to get warm."

Ren sighs, running a hand through his dark hair and glancing down at his wife. "Only one thing we CAN do." He mumbles as he starts to take the rest of Nora's clothes off.

"And, that is?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Blake. Skin on skin contact. We bundle her in a sleeping bag and use our body heat to keep her from cooling down further."

"Our?"

"She fell in a lake, you really think my heat's going to be enough?"

Blake blushes a bit, putting her finger up to say something. "Wait, are you talking… naked?"

Ren is silent for a moment, feeling the awkwardness of the situation hang heavily in the air. "Yes. But, this isn't nudity for nudity's sake. We're doing this to keep Nora warm, and nothing else, alright?"

"Damn, I wish I had brought Yang along…"

"If I had known that Nora would plunge herself headfirst into a lake in freezing temperatures, I would have called her right down with you." Ren says, another sigh escaping him.

"Alright, so… I take one side of her, you take the other?"

"Sounds fair to me."

"Yang must never know about this. She would never let it go."

"My lips are sealed."

"Let it GOOO~" Nora suddenly slurs before going quiet again.

Her sudden quiet kicks them into high gear, silently shedding their clothes whilst avoiding eye contact to be polite. When down to their underwear, Ren speaks quietly. "I'm going to go behind. I've got a larger body than you and it would probably help to have more warmth there. But, I have to warn you that... in the front… Nora is very clingy. So, don't be surprised if she starts cuddling you."

"Right. Yang will never know."

"Never in a million years. She'd remind me of it every time she saw me."

"You have no idea." Blake mutters, removing her last articles of clothing and quickly slipping into the sleeping bag that Nora is bundled in as Ren does the same.

Hugging around the redhead makes her coo quietly, a long moment of silence passing over the three as they try to keep each other alive. Only the sound of the wind, outside, is heard. It creates a melodic and haunting sound as it moves over the tent, reminding all of the beauty and danger that the natural world creates in its domain. It-

"Ren, something's poking my leg." Nora mumbles quietly.

"Nora, it's not me. There's nothing poking your leg."

"Well, I feel something… Is it Blake?"

"NO." Blake hisses quietly, her eyes squeezing tightly shut.

"…Is it mine?"

"No, Nora."

"Well, whose is it, then?"

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

In the morning, Blake awoke to find herself (as Ren had said) being completely cuddled by the redheaded girl. While she tries to put it out of her mind that Nora's rather bountiful bosom was currently pressed into her (and the redhead's face currently dangerously close to her own) , it was a hard fact to overlook. Nora was certainly an attractive woman. Not to mention, she was pretty warm… warm… WARM. Blake looks at Nora with a smile, the woman seeming to have warmed up a bit from the night in the sleeping bag. Her shifting causes the two other residents of the sleeping bag to stir, Nora looking tiredly between the two she's sandwiched between.

"Did we have a threesome or something?"

Both Blake and Ren groan quietly and Nora tilts her head a bit. "No, Nora. No, we didn't. You fell into the lake and we were trying to keep your body heat up."

"Aw. That's boring. But, thanks for saving me!" She coos genuinely, giving Blake a tight squeeze that causes the faunus to blush brighter before shifting around to give her husband a hug.

"You're very welcome. Now, can we head back? The hunt's finished." Blake says quickly, feeling more indecent as the moments pass.

"Yup! I don't know about you guys, but I have a hankerin' for that stew at the inn! OH! And, we get to go home now, Ren!"

Ren chuckles, giving a slow nod. "Yes, Nora. We finally get to go home."

"And, then I get you to warm me up in a different way~"

After the fastest dressing of clothes Blake's had since Ruby burst into her and Yang's living room unannounced, she is completely clothed and ready to go. As they finally all get ready, packing up their bags and starting to move back to the small village, Blake and Ren smile slightly as Nora starts singing cheerfully.

"Didn't ya hear the Blake-y say? Goodbye, fare thee well! Goodbye, fare thee well! Oh, didn't ya HEAR the Lie Ren~ say? Hoo-Raw, me boys, we're homeward~ bound!"

"Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think that's what a Lie Ren sounds like."

"Oh? And, what DOES a Lie Ren sound like, then?

Ren smirks slightly, continuing with the next verse and causing Nora to squeal happily in response. Blake watches as they sing back and forth, surprised that Ren is singing but also feeling warmed by the affection in both their voices. They were just so happy to be together. And, Ren didn't mind making a fool of himself or giving something up to make his partner happy. It made her want to get back home and finish talking about the big decision with her girlfriend. She wanted to return to Yang.

* * *

As Blake clomped back to the door in the late evening, she felt a strong sense of contentment when she looked at the comfortable home that she and Yang had bought. "Home, at last." She murmurs softly, raising her hand to knock on the door.

Before she can, however, the door swings open to reveal her blonde girlfriend grinning at her. "Hey there, stranger~ Ya look awful tired. Why not come in for a spell?"

"Should I be worried that this is how you treat all strangers, when I'm away?"

"Only when they're cute, black-haired, cat eared, fluffy-tailed, bookworm, faunus-y types with a name that rhymes with 'Stake Melladonna'…"

"You're a trip, you know that?"

"Hopefully, the good kind~" Yang coos, moving to let Blake into the house. "Speakin' a' which, how was yours, Blake-y?"

Blake's eyes widen slightly as all the events play through her mind, from the stinky beast to the night in the sleeping bag, before dulling a bit. "Meh. Wasn't too interesting. Do we have any tuna left? I'm starving."

Yang raises an eyebrow before shrugging and walking with Blake to the kitchen, plucking out a jar from the kitchen as the starving huntress sits at the table. Blake's tail waves slightly as she hears the lid to the jar being taken off, her sharp canines biting at her lip.

"You know, on my way back…"

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking…"

Yang starts mixing the tuna up in a small bowl to make a sandwich out of it, eyes glancing back to her girlfriend in interest. "What is it, Blake?"

"What we were talking about before we left?"

"Oh! Really? So… What did you decide?"

"You can do it. It's obviously important to you that you do it, so… You can carry our child."

Yang's face lights up and she surges forward to pull Blake into a hug that takes the faunus off her feet, squeezing tightly. "Thank you, Blake! Oh, I'm so happy!" She squeals, starting to twirl her girl around in her arms. "I love you!"

The faunus finds herself laughing with Yang as they twirl around, the blonde soon bringing down to press a deep kiss to her lips. After a few moments of loving kisses, they part and press their foreheads together. "You just seek to make my day every time you step into the house, don't ya?"

"It's what I do. Now… How about that sandwich? I may be happy, but I'm still starving."

Yang laughs, pressing another small kiss to her lips before setting her down. "Right away, Miss Belladonna."

Blake slowly sits back down in her chair as Yang quickly whips up sandwiches for both of them, spinning around to set a plate down with a soft 'clink'. "Good thing you came when you did, I was about to eat some a' that leftover pizza we have in the fridge."

"Well, maybe, now we can share a meal together." The faunus says with a big smile, holding the delicious sandwich to her mouth. Though, her eyes widen when she sees a familiar glint in Yang's eyes and she slowly lowers it back down. "Yang…" She murmurs in warning.

"Something's…"

"Yang, no."

"A little-"

"Yang, I'm warning you, don't finish that sentence."

The blonde puts a finger to her lips and taps them in consideration, then grinning as she continues, anyway. "-FISHY about that request."

The only sounds in the otherwise silent house are of a faunus tackling a hysterically laughing woman to the ground.


End file.
